I'll stay with you
by TheyCallMeKipper
Summary: Over a year has passed since the NightHowler case and a lot has happen and a lot will continue to happen. Shameless Nick x Judy paring,
1. Nightmares

This is my first fic please be kind - Kip

CHAPTER:1 Nightmares

"GASP!" Nick bolted upright in bed, covered in a mist of cold sweat almost crying.

"What's wrong!?" moaned Judy sleepy

.

"Oh god, oh god why!?" He panted looking frantically looking around the small room, eyes darting every where and finally resting on the small grey bunny laying next to him. "No" he muttered softly many times. Judy now fully awake and realising what was happening attempted to calm the frantic fox.

"It's ok" said Judy calmly, "everything's fine".

Nick put his arms around her and began to weep. "Thank god you're safe" he managed to say between sobs. Judy still confused, tried to calm him down as best as she could. About 15 minutes passed before nick was able to talk.

"All right" said Judy, "let's start at the beginning, what happened in your dream?"

"Ok" said nick swallowing hard,"b-b-Bellwether had the nighthowler gun pointed at me, I did not have enough to time to replace all the concentrate.""I could feel the concentrate hit my skin and feel my instincts go into overdrive." "It felt like someone was taking controlling my body, I fought as much as I could but it was no use." "I went savage" he said weakly, "The dream felt so real, every detail as clear crystal, every drop of blood, piece of flesh and bit of fur .It felt like I was watching you die behind a scene of unbreakable glass, powerless." "It felt so real" he whimpered, pulling Judy in for another hug this time landing a kiss on the top of her head. He began to cry again

"It's ok, it was just a dream" she said reassuringly. Petting his pack has she embraced him.

"Thank you" he managed said in a happy sort of sob. "Thank you for staying with me" he said again looking Judy in the eyes.

"Your welcome" she said with a smile on her face,"now how about we get back to sleep, we have work tomorrow." They laid back down still hugging, and began to sleep.

Don't worry i'm not done i will have more soon - kip


	2. Day Dreams

CHAPTER:2 Daydreams

It has been about a year and a half since the nighthowler case was closed, Nick chuckled to himself, he always found it funny that something so horrid and dangerous inadvertently changed his life for the better. He has a job he enjoyed more than anything (sometimes), a girlfriend who loved him and stayed by his side, and most importantly a chance to start over. All these things passed through nick's mind as he was sitting in his squad car. Judy was home sick with food poisoning, leaving nick with a temporary partner. David was the rookie of the precinct, a tall black panther about 20 years old, friendly enough but not the type of person nick would usually hang around. He mostly kept to himself and only talked about work but when he did talk he had a very overwhelming narcissistic tone to his voice.

They were staking out a small jewelry shop in savannah square,they had been given an anonymous tip that someone was going to attempt a theft of one of the rare jewels it held. Nick lost himself in thought stared longingly out the window, dreaming of the past and future. He pictured the ring, something he had gotten long ago but still too shy to ask kept it hidden and tried to refrain from bring up that subject whenever they conversed. His thoughts drifted and he imagined a future where he and judy were accepted by the community, and live happily in a 2 bedroom house with a white picket fence. He knew that such dreams were only meant for him to wish. He knew that even if they were to get married kids were not likely and they loved their jobs to much to move. He frowned at this realisation but quickly remembered how happy he was with his life.

"Look!" Exclaimed David, pointing to a wolf in a over coat.

Nick quickly snapped out of his day dream, "Hmmmm, I don't thi-" Nick didn't have time to finish before the wolf pulled out a sleek, shiny handgun and walked slowly into the store, trying his hardest to keep the gun concealed.

"Come on!" Exclaimed David who Nick knew was all too excited to jump in on the action.

"Wait on second newbie, we need to at least get suited up before being blasted to bits" Nick sneered sarcastically.

"But he's only one wolf" the Panther shot back.

"He's packing heat, I don't want to get in trouble because the rookie tried to be a hero and got shot" Nick shot him a glance that signaled the end of this conversation.

They quickly put on the body armor and loaded their Tranquilizer guns they rented earlier. As they approached they could hear the all too familiar explosion of a bullet and the chaos that ensued.


	3. The Parts We Love

CHAPTER: 3 The Parts we love

"AUUUGHHHH" moaned Judy, "Gass station carrots were not the best idea." She slid out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. When She was first invited to visit Nick's home the first thing thing to come to her mind was a dirty rundown apartment in the back alleys of zootopia. What she didn't expect was a small semi rundown,sometimes clean two bedroom house. It was nice enough but a little big for just one fox she thought. From what she could gather gather it was nick's childhood home, it had been left for him in his mother's will. When ever she would try to bring up the subject of Nick's mother he would always grow quite and change the conversation. From what she could get out of him. She was a loving, selfless mother who tried as best she could to make Nick happy.

She had been living here for about a year now. After about 3 months of dating Nick, Judy's apartment suffered severe water damage after a pipe burst. She lost almost everything she had Her tv, photos, phone, and computer gone. To her this wasn't a big blow she had saved up enough in savings to buy new material positions, the real struggle was that all other apartments within a reasonable distance had no vacancies. She even contemplated going home till she could find somewhere to live. She could almost see the wheels turning in the fox's head as she told him of her situation. He have her a solemn look as said "Where is all of you stuff"

"It's In my car why" Judy responded confused.

"Put it in my car, no questions" he shot back with a smug grin on his face.

'Oh god" she muttered under her breathe as she put what few positions she could save into the back of Nick's car

As she got in the car Nick threw her a set of silver keys, jingling as she fumbled to catch them.

"You want me to drive" She questioned.

"No, but i thought if you were going to live with me you would at least need a set of keys." Nick gave her a look that made him seem as if he had just landed the punchline of the world's funniest joke.

Judy was speechless, for a solid 30 seconds she just sat and stared at the silver keys.

"You ok Carrots?" Nick said worried.

She then leapt out of her seat and began kissing and hugging the fox with all the energy she could muster.

"Easy carrots" Nick whispered "You can thank me later."

"I love you Nick" she said still clinging to the fox's neck.

"I know" He said with a gentle smile.


	4. Adrenalin

CHAPTER:4 Adrenalin

 **See End for notes.**

 **Thank you VERY much to TheCuriosityRover for helping me write and edit this chapter, check them out if you have a chance, :D**

Chapter 4 - Adrenaline -

"ZPD, PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" yelled David, entering the building a smug grin slapped on his face.

David had been waiting almost 2 months to get his chance at the action, and he was determined to prove himself.

Nick followed him in, and immediately began to flank the wolf, but stopped when he saw… her. The 'her' in question was an old female fox sitting against a wall. Blood was seeping from a hole in her chest, pooling on the floor around her. He heard more gunshots and the sound of breaking glass before quickly reaching for his radio.

"Clawhauser!" he said in a loud whisper "We have a 10-42 and a 10-29, we need backup now!"

Nick rushed over and began dressing the old fox's wounds, completely forgetting about the armed wolf. The elderly fox had passed out while he was dressing her wounds. he got back up and remembered that there was an armed wolf firing rounds at his partner. Continuing to flanker her he heard the wolf shout "STAY BACK, IM WARNING YOU, I WILL KILL!" He could tell that the wolf was starting to panic. More rounds echoed. Nick started to approach approach the wolf from the side, wondering what the heck David was doing. As Nick approached he leveled his gun but before he could pull the trigger, BANG! Time seemed to slow down, every second feeling like an eternity, the next thing he could remember was pain. Exploding pain in his left side, then nothing.

Nick's eyes jolted open, blinding light stinging his pupils and then a voice.

"OH GOD NICK!" cried Judy, "thank god you're alright!" She rushed over to him, grabbed his hand and began to weep.

"Hey, it's ok cotton tale, everything going to be ok" he said weekly stroking the fur on her head.

"by the way how long was I out?" questioned Nick.

"About three days." said Judy meekly, tears still in her eyes.

"Wow, what did I miss?" said Nick trying to liter the mood.

"Not much, but I missed you."Judy said happily still caressing his paw.

"Oh you bunnies, so emotional" Nick said as he bent over, ignoring the pain and kissed Judy.

The door opened and a wolf in medical scrubs stepped in and introduced himself as .

"What's the verdict doc" said Nick sarcastically.

"Well you've been shot for one thing, but other than that your fine" said McClaw "you will be able to check out this afternoon"

"Thank god" said Nick and Judy simultaneously.

"I strongly encourage you to stay off that leg for at least a week." He said handing Nick a small sheet of yellow paper, "give that paper to the nurse when she gets here, and when you start feeling pain take two pills."

"Thank you Doctor." Judy said happily, taking the slip out of Nick's hand and putting it in her purse.

"Don't thank me, Thank the nurse when she comes back around, she did all the real work. All did was hand you a slip of paper." He said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Thanks again Doc." Shouted Nick as McClaw left the room.

As the door shut a small sheep in scrubs entered, a small smile on her face.

"Bellwether?" Whispered Judy.

"It can't be." Nick murmured under his breath.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Judy, a fake smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Replied the sheep before taking Nick's vitals.

"May I ask your name?" Nick asks in his typical con-man style, fear almost visible in his eyes.

"I'm nurse Bellwether." She replied casually.

Judy tensed up, and began to slowly reach for her purse on the chair next to her.

"Bellwether, as in Dawn Bellwether?" Nick questioned.

"No, my name is Ruth." She said sullenly. "You must be thinking of my sister." As the last words left her lips she began to look down tried to avoid eye contact, still taking Nick's vitals.

"I'm sorry." Nick said sullenly

"Don't be, you've done nothing wrong." Said Ruth, a little smile slowly spreading across her face. "It's not your fault for what she did."

Nick and Judy were both at a loss for words

"I'll take that," she said taking the slip of paper out of judy's hands. "I'll be back with a wheel and your medicine, it's time for you to get home, can't have ZPD's finest officers stuck here for long." Her smile was fake, her chipper attitude a cheap fabrication imitating happiness. People always acted the same way when they heard her last name. She had done nothing wrong, never stole, tried not to lie, went to school, became a nurse. Her sister had ruined their last name, apparently people thought that because she had the same last name she was immediately an accomplice to the crimes her sister committed. She felt like this was her own personal curse.

She wheeled the wheelchair back in the room and helped nick in. They were silent the entire way. They loaded up in Nick's car and bid Ruth farewell.

"So, what happened in the store?" Ask just casually.

"it was a normal robbery, well I say normal as in a mammal with a gun runs into the store and starts shooting. We run Inside and I begin to flank but then I see her…"

"Who?" Judy asked skeptically.

"An elderly Vixen in. she was leaning up against the wall, a pool of blood forming at my feet. I tried to dress the wound as best I could. I wonder what happens to her?" Said Nick eyes starting to flutter shut.

"I bet she's fine, if you're feeling up to it we can go back to the hospital tomorrow and see if she's still there."

"Thanks Judy, I owe you one," Said Nick

"You owe me more than one." She replied with a grin.

Nick then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There I owe you one less, you'll get the rest later."

"I can't wait." Said Judy, blushing a deep rose red.

 **Notes: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy helping out with other fics, I'm not going to forget Ruth, I'm thinking about doing a separate fic about her. Thanks for your patience ill have more soon - Kip PS Check out Rover's Tumblr (Hoppinonwildely)**


End file.
